One Last Night
by ChangeOfPlans
Summary: Will is still at a loss over what her saw Elizabeth do at the end of POTC2: DMC SPOILERS. Finally, he confronts her over it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC I or II and am in no way or form associated with Disney and its products. I am just a fan who seriously has to rethink my view on the characters after watching Dead Man's Chest.

Author's Note: I don't know if this is a W/E fic or not yet. I just have to see how it plays out but after watching the premiere I felt driven to write this. Whatever happens just happens. However, despite being my second fic, I will try my hardest to keep them as in character as possible.

Chapter 1: Giving Her What She Wants – Part 1

Will looked at Elizabeth thoughtfully, unsure of what to do. He knew what he had seen, knew she had kissed Jack. But what should he do? What could he do now that they were going in search of Jack so soon?

Barbossa was back, the black hearted bastard who started all of this in the first place, Elizabeth, the love of his life had betrayed him, Jack…Jack was dead, Tia Dahlma had said Barbossa was to be their captain if they wished to bring him back. They had to follow him! – So much was happening at once, too much and to make matters worse his back was hurting like hell from the lashes he had received not so long ago by his own father.

His father, he had vowed to set him free, a promise he would keep with pleasure, they somehow had to recover Davey Jones' stolen heart from Norrington – given to Beckett he supposed. What really hurt was that is was the same heart Jones had ripped from his own chest from betrayal of his beloved lady.

…just like him.

Will groaned, burying his head in his hands. In just one night they would depart, Tia already having prepared them a ship. In just one day everything would crash down further until they literally got to the World's End, and he had to endure it all with an aching heart.

Suddenly, his back seemed a blessing, the pain a pleasant distraction from his thoughts.

Anything to distract him from the miserable shape his life was in was enough.

"Will?" Elizabeth asked quietly, having sought him out where he sat on the porch, the knife his father had given him being embedded time and again into the innocent wood. "Will?"

He sighed, hoping she would leave him to his thoughts if he ignored her. He didn't want to deal with her now, deal with anything.

"Will, please. I need to talk to you about this," she tried once more, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Ripping his shoulder away Will's face collapsed momentarily in pain though turned away as he was, she did not catch it. "There is nothing to be said Elizabeth."

"Yes there is, back on the Pearl. After everyone had left…"

"I said there is nothing to say." Will hissed at her, his back throbbing even more from where he had jerked away. "Leave it be."

"Will, if you can just let me speak…"

"Why? So you can tell me what I already know?" He demanded and standing before her, eyes blazing in accusation and hurt. "I saw you two, I saw you k…" he stopped, unable to say the words.

"You have to understand," she began tearfully, not used to Will reacting so around her.

"There's nothing to understand."

"Yes there is! Will Turner you listen to me."

"No, Miss Swann, you listen to me. I was willing to take anything for you. I faced hell and high waters, pirates and curses, seeing my own father enslaved…" he stopped himself, swallowing before he went too far. "And do you know why? You! I did it all for you, without a second thought. I love you Elizabeth, have for years, and I thought you loved me."

He remained with his back turned to her.

"I do love you Will, please do not accuse me otherwise."

"Why, so you might go after Barbossa next and shatter my heart further? Was that it Elizabeth? Was I not pirate enough for you? You had to have more?" He continued as though she had nothing else to say, storming back inside.

"How dare you. You take that back William." She demanded, near tears at his words. She already felt bad for it.

All the attention in the room shifted towards the quarrelling lovers.

Will was in too much pain already to care for that he was causing her, too much to even care for the scene he was making. So let them know what she did, she deserved as much. She sure as hell hadn't cared much for anything else when she had done it. Why let her be so ashamed now?

"No Elizabeth. Not this time. You will not turn me into the villain so you might be the innocent victim once more. I am through with this, through with you. I will find you your present lover, and from then on I want nothing to do with our past."

"You take that back Will Turner," she demanded, slapping his back to gain his attention, unaware of the injuries that lie there. He was being unnecessarily mean over this, it had been one kiss. One very confusing kiss, that's all!

Unbidden, a hiss of pain left his mouth if for only a second, long enough for Elizabeth to become wide eyed and some of the others to realize something more was wrong.

"Now comes the time." Tia Dalhma interrupted in her haunting voice, a smile pulling at her blue stained lips. "It is time to prove what makes us men," she looked directly at Will with the words and let her dark gaze slide to Elizabeth. "and wo-man."

She drawled on the word, staring Elizabeth down in a look that made her suspicious that this witch might know everything, how her heart was crying out in guilt and shame.

"To show why we've done what we've done, what was done to dear old Jack." She continued, her eyes never leaving Elizabeth's face until the sentence was finished.

"Already some of you have suffered so much," she said, turning to Will and caressing his cheek. Her hands moved to his shirt, beginning to unbutton it before his rough hands stopped her.

"Calm now, you called to this. You yearned for what you received, a gift given in blood and pain but now you bleed the more, your body reacting to your heart. It must be healed," Tia insisted, looking to have the shirt removed.

"Then it is I who shall do if for I need no woman's aid," he answered, hard eyes meeting Elizabeth's once more.

"Agreed."

Will finished what had been started, removing his flannel shirt with tight pressed lips and carefully control breath as his shoulders burned from the contact of the hit as well as the muscles being stretched.

Elizabeth gasped in horror at the site revealed to her. "Will, what in the world happened?" She asked in heartbroken despair, moving so she was before him and attempting to place a gentle hand on his face.

"Have you not hurt me enough, Elizabeth?" Will demanded, referring both to the kiss and her slap from moment before. "Be it by your hands or mouth, there is nothing, absolutely nothing I want from you." He assured her with a hard look, taking a step back and away from her.

"Leave him," Tia commanded her. "You will need your own strengths for the days to come. Let him to me and tend to your own bewildered heart. Till you know what it is your after, there t'ain't no point in seeking after it."

Elizabeth looked hurt at Will's actions and somewhat angry to be sent away by another woman, especially one who should know what was going on and if she did it was none of her business. She was already humiliated enough by his announcement. However, for him at least, she backed down with a nod and left the room.

What more could she do? She would just have to talk to him, alone, whenever the time was presented. She had her mind set one it. She had to at least know where they stood. Even after her betrayal she deserved that much.

Author's Note: Please let me know, was anyone to OOC? Is this any good and worth continuing? Reviews and criticism is greatly appreciated!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC I or II and am in no way or form associated with Disney and its products. I am just a fan who seriously has to rethink my view on the characters after watching Dead Man's Chest.

Author's Note: As with before, I don't know if this is a W/E fic or not yet. I just have to see how it plays out but after watching the premiere I felt driven to write this. Whatever happens just happens. I will try my hardest to keep them as in character as possible.

Chapter 2: Giving Her What She Wants – Part 2

Elizabeth walked away in a small bit of a huff, but still feeling bad enough not to verbalize it any longer.

She was so lost in the fact that she didn't even seem to notice the man that walked out behind her some minutes later.

-----------

Tia Dahlma moved Will to one of the chairs that scattered about her table, making him sit. That taken care of she gathered a rag and two oddly colored containers- one a bottle and the other a small jar of sorts holding a power.

When she mixed the two into a crucible (think little bowl with stirring stick) a putrid smell was given off.

Will looked at the mixture with a pale face, knowing she was fixing a remedy for him.

The hag could only grin toothily at his expression, dropping in some seeds which made it bubble followed by a few particular leaves to calm it. Some heavy crushing and mixing followed before she looked up to him again. The result was a pasty like substance holding a shade between brown and green. It looked like muck.

"Back to me again, William," she crooned in her broken voice, meaning to spread it on. "It won't do you good if I can't be applying it."

Will made a face but complied, figuring after everything else this should be the least of his worries.

She spread the stuff on his welts slowly, a burning sensation immediately arising in them.

Stiffening his back, a groan left his throat as his back felt as though it were on fire.

"Calm now. We must first suffer to get what we want most," she counseled.

Not half a second after those words left his mouth did a sudden cooling sensation wash over him and he settled once more.

Having seen enough, Barbossa stood to leave.

The witch's eyes met his but for a brief moment before he was gone in the direction Elizabeth had disappeared in.

Will at present had his eyes tightly shut, focusing on his back as the sensation burned again with a new application.

"Having a bit of a tift with Mr. Turner I see," Barbossa said in his deep voice once he reached where Elizabeth had disappeared to. They stood on one of the marshy areas nearby, the slick ground wetting their boots though neither seemed to care much. Though they were still close enough to be scene from the door.

She swung around, fury clear on her sun-tanned face. Her dark eyes were narrowed in a look of hate. "Mind your business, wretch. After what you tried to do to Jack and Will, not to mention what you got away with, you have no reason to look at let alone speak to me." She informed him in a hard voice.

"Seems to be my business seeing as I'm the one you need to get dear Jack back. Takes a special sort of man to lead a ship to World's End and I'll just about be my black heart on the fact you won't soon find another. Take what you can get Miss Swann and be grateful."

"Should be Mrs. Turner by now," she mumbled to herself though it was to low for Barbossa to hear. "Course I ruined that now."

"What was all that then?" He asked, intrigued.

"Nothing, nothing that concerns you, sorry excuse of a man that you are."

"I'm not the one trying to; oh what was it William said… Oh yes. '…turn him into the villain'. Seems to me then that you have no business to be accusing anyone else of being anything."

"What does that have to do with anything?" She demanded in referral to Will's comment to her not minutes ago. Her fists were clenched in fury as he dared to continue on. She especially hadn't liked the reminded that they need him.

"Apparently everything. What did you do, hm? He mentioned getting you your lover back. Sparrow finally convince you to lay in his bed? Wouldn't surprise me really. You were entirely too excitable before, way too much for your own good. To be running around with a bunch of pirates as you had been you must have been seeking trouble." He pointed out. "Not to say anything of your taste in clothing now…"

"You be silent. You know nothing of me and have no right to talk." She of course realized that he was trying to get under her skin. She wasn't stupid after all and he wasn't exactly trying to disguise it. She was more then willing to use her anger at herself on him. "You owe you very life to use, as I feel the need to remind you."

"You mean after that whelp lover of yours helped cause my death?" He countered back, amused more then angered. He knew he had the upper hand here. As it was they did need him and there was no way around it.

"You had it coming. Besides, I meant if not for us now you would still be dead."

"Ah, but here is the catch. It's because of that witch I am here, not you. She wants Sparrow back for whatever reason. She seems to hold some odd fondness for him, more then I've noted her to have with the few I've scene her around. You're just a pawn in her game like everyone else. Don't feel so special." As he spoke he moved closer to her, stepping near enough that he could hear her breathing to make her react.

And react she did, taking a step back from the intimidating man. Like it or not he was still dangerous to her and she didn't want to take any unnecessary risks.

While they were having their discussion, Tia had finished with Will. His back was freshly bandaged and, begrudged though he was to admit it, felt somewhat better. Whether that was a blessing or a curse would have to be seen.

Dark eyes sweeping over the room he noted one very important thing. Barbossa was missing. He had known Elizabeth had headed out but where was that sea scum?

Worried for her safety he stood, seeking them out.

When he finally located them outside, he frowned at what he saw. He seemed to have caught the tail end of their 'conversation' and Elizabeth seemed a bit scared.

His anger towards her did not mean he wanted her hurt and without a second thought he quickly moved to where the two stood.

He had to protect her from him no matter what.

-----------------------------

Author's Note: And there you have it, chapter 2. Let me know how it was please! Reviews are greatly appreciated.

I know this one was short but I am trying to let it develop and as I get a better feel for it I promise the chapters will get longer.

For you W/E fans, as many of you showed to be in the reviews, I want to say they will hook back up but I cannot guarantee anything. She has a lot of redeeming to do and I am not sure how she us going to pull it off. It just know what happens as I write the chapters.

J/E fans, please do not get your hopes up. I have never actually visualized those two together and while I am not completely eliminating the possibility, keep in mind that is not in any near-by plans. Maybe if enough people mention it…. I dunno. Please don't let that discourage you though!! As I said this thing is kind of writing itself so I never know what might happen.

For all of those that review chapter 1, thanks so much. I am already in works for three and should have it out in a few short days. I'm thinking by Monday at the latest though no promises. ;) .


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC I or II and am in no way or form associated with Disney and its products. I am just a fan who seriously has to rethink my view on the characters after watching Dead Man's Chest.

Author's Note: As with before, I don't know if this is a W/E fic or not yet. I just have to see how it plays out but after watching the premiere I felt driven to write this. Whatever happens just happens. I will try my hardest to keep them as in character as possible.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Giving Her What She Wants – Part 3

Will quickly moved to where the two stood, making his protective side obvious as he shouldered between the two people.

Considering his back was still somewhat raw despite the ointment Tia has placed on it, it was a somewhat painful process though he didn't care at this point. Pain or no pain, everything seemed to be going wrong.

"Get away from her," He growled, walking back slightly, making her step with him.

Not a fool, she did as he silently requested, thankful he had arrived. She hadn't exactly been looking forward to whatever the man's plan was.

Barbossa laughed at the boy's protective actions, truly amused. "Why waste your time boy? From what I heard she ain't you concern anymore."

"She's my concern as long as I say she is."

"Why, so she can turn on you again?"

"What we do is _our_ concern and not yours."

"You were the one who decided that it was all well and good to announce your coupling problems to the world. Couldn't hold up to Sparrow, hm?"

"Who said anything about Jack?"

"Come now, it doesn't take a brilliant man to deduce that fact. He never has been the trustworthy type, especially when it came to women. Elizabeth there seemed flighty from the start," he added in his own opinion towards the woman's obviously adventurous side and with the last a smirk slide to his chapped lips. "Oh yes, and there's the small fact that you all but announced it, saying you would find her present lover for her."

"You listen and listen well, Barbossa." Will said in a hard done, his eyes meeting those of his enemies in a hard look. He was angrier at his words then he wanted to admit, but regardless he would not let him see that and make him loose his temper. "What happens between this woman and I is our business and ours alone. You need to remember your place, _Captain."_ He said the last part with his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"You are alive for one purpose and one alone; to help us got to World's End and find Jack. If we choose not to go then that ship won't sail itself and I guarantee the crew will side with me long before you. You are an authority only in the sense of a navigator and it is by our willingness this is to happen. Do not threaten me, do not threaten her or anyone else due to this voyage or I will kill you where you stand now, Jack be damned."

Of course he didn't really want to loose the chance to bring Jack back if possible, but Barbossa didn't need to know that for now.

"So do not attempt to walk about in a superior way and certainly do not attempt to threaten me or anyone else I happen to be involved with, friendship or otherwise. I have been through hell so really, one more thing isn't going to hurt my feelings any and if murder happens to be that thing, then so be it."

"You have a spine yet, lad, and the stupidity of your father. But so be it, I'll leave you and your oh so bonny lass to quarrel. Just know that this isn't over. No one threatens Hector Barbossa and hopes to be free from reactions."

"Do as you wish and until then remember you are in my debt. Your being here depends on my actions." Will finished, not knowing it he had the actual authority to act on his words but threatening it nevertheless.

"Have it your way then," Barbossa said with the slightest hint of sarcasm underlining his tone as he stepped away. He could always deal with him later. He just had to bide his time now and he was right, the crew would side with Turner over him.

He turned back to the cabin, walking to it.

Once the door closed and he was safely from site, Will turned to face Elizabeth. "Did he hurt you?"

Elizabeth responded naturally, throwing her arms around her former lover at those words. Realizing what she was doing and feeling his body stiffen against her, she moved back, having the grace to look to the ground.

"I'm fine, really. I'm…sorry about that Will. I was just reacting and I didn't think…"

Will shook his head, studying the ground himself know. "No, it's alright. I just wanted to make sure you were safe. I don't trust him."

"Me either. I didn't expect to be followed out and the next this I know he's there."

"But he didn't actually do anything to you, right? Attempt anything?"

"No, I'm fine. Really I am."

Will nodded his dark head, accepting that knowledge; as long as she was safe. "Okay then," He said, looking up to meet her eyes before turning back for the cabin himself. He had done what he had set out to do.

Elizabeth bit her lower lip for a second, contemplating what to do. This was an all around bad situation and she didn't know what to do. "Will," she said softly, her voice so low that he might have missed it.

But he didn't. He stopped his walking, not turning around but ready to listen to what she was going to say. Mad though he was, and rightly so, he was not a cruel man; even if he was somewhat hesitant to hear her words.

"I just wanted to say thank you…' She paused for a brief moment before forcing herself to continue. She had to say this. "And I'm sorry. I'm sorry for this, for what I've done, everything. I- I know that doesn't begin to make up for it, that a simple apology won't make it go away but I still wanted you to know."

"No Elizabeth, that doesn't make up for it or change it, you're right." He agreed, his voice almost having a defeated tone to it.

"Please, just…"

A deep sigh left him at those words. "Just what Elizabeth?"

"Just let me explain. I know, as I said, that won't change it, but you should at least know everything. You deserve that much."

Will hesitated once more, unsure of if he really even wanted to know the truth's behind that kiss. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was afraid that he wouldn't like the reasons and may even find himself cast from her love. Deep in his heart he feared even more that perhaps she had indeed fallen in love with the rogue pirate who had turned their lives upside down. Could he really live with that knowledge?

Against his better judgment he nodded his head and turned to look at her with sad eyes. "Then please, enlighten me." His voice was not cold but nor was it exactly welcoming.

---------------------

Author's note: As always, thanks to everyone that reviewed! You guys really make this writing bit worth wild. Sorry I didn't get it out by Monday as planned. Unexpected stuff came up. It's actually 4 am Thursday morning here.

The next chapter for Welcome Back Jack Sparrow, for anyone here who may be reading that, will be up sometime later today, before 5 pm. However, it is my time for bed right now.

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Remember all reviews containing compliments, constructive criticism, helpful suggestions, whatever are always welcome and much appreciated!

Please review!


End file.
